1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench and, more particularly, to a socket wrench for operating a workpiece such as a bolt, nut and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket wrench comprises a socket and a handle connected with the socket. The handle has a first end provided with a driving head and a second end provided with a grip. The driving head of the handle is inserted into the socket to drive the socket. In operation, when the socket is mounted on a bolt, the handle is driven by a user to drive the driving head which drives the socket to rotate the bolt so as to tighten or loosen the bolt. However, the conventional socket wrench does not have an energy-saving mechanism so that the user has to apply a larger force on the handle so as to tighten or loosen the bolt, thereby wasting the user's energy and time.